Music
The Drawn to Life series contains over 40 unique songs. There is a part of their soundtrack that can be purchased in Isaac's Shop in both games, each track varying in price. Every song is composed by David J. Franco, an award-nominated video game composer. David is also known for his music used in the Scribblenauts series and other 5th Cell games. Drawn to Life has 22 songs that can be purchased in the Shop (Excluding the "SnowFight" game, which is not a song). Although, some tracks are missing from the shop and may not be purchased. In order to purchase music in the game, the player first must find and collect the corresponding Music Token within the playable levels. Once the player has collected the hidden Token, the track may be purchased in the shop and listened to at anytime. The original score "The End" can not be purchased. 32 tracks are available for purchase in Isaac's Shop on Turtle Rock (Including the opening scene). Unlike the first game, the player isn't required to find and collect tokens. Instead, all songs are immediately available for purchase in the shop. The only exceptions are the final three songs, which require all BakiBeard Coins to be collected from every level. In Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, songs do not have names shown within the game and are merely titled "Track #." Drawn to Life Level Music Trivia *This track is known as "City 2" within the game files despite being listed as the first in the shop. Special thanks to Crystal Lugia for the audio file. |File= }} Trivia *This track is known as "City 1" within the game files despite being listed otherwise in the shop. *It is the only secondary track to be listed in the shop. Special thanks to Crystal Lugia for the audio file. |File= }} Trivia *This song is played during the credits of Drawn to Life **However, it isn't played in the credits featured on the title screen. |File= }} Village Themes Trivia *This song is played during Drawn to Life's credits. |File= }} Building and Menu Themes Other Trivia *"Flashback" is the longest single-use track in the game (excluding the ending score). *This track is cut up into three sections within the game files. |File= }} Trivia *This track is known as "House of the Banya Famine" within the game files. It can easily be assumed that famine was planned to be a part of the game's plot line at some point. This is further supported by the unused soundtrack listed below and Isaac's quote about the stockroom being devoid of food. |File= }} Unused Tracks Drawn To Life: The Next Chapter Level Music Village Themes Building and Menu Themes Other Unused Tracks Trivia *Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter doesn't have a title screen. One may have been planned during development but was later scrapped. |File= }} Track Order This is a list of all tracks in order of how they appear in the shop. This list may exclude some tracks and have copies from the tracks listed above. * Track 19 * Track 20 * Track 21 * Track 22 * Track 23 * Track 24 * Track 26 * Track 27 * Track 28 * Track 29 (Final Boss Theme) * Track 31 ("Light of My Life") * Track 32 ("Real Life") And though not a song, Track 30 , the opening animation to the game, is filed under the same list. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Content